Smite: The Alliance
by Crowscythe
Summary: This is based off of the MOBA game developed by Hi-rez and their associates. It is a tale of Gods of different pantheons forging alliances to survive in an ancient contest that will decide the next age of the universe. But what secrets lie under this strange realm? All concepts from the game belong to Hi-rez and any of its affiliates. Expect gore, drama, and intense action scenes.
1. Chapter 1

( **Note**: Forgive me for creating any confusion that i may have in the summary. This not a .Flow fanfiction but in fact a SMITE story, as stated. The only reason why that is mentioned is because Smite has yet to to be an option in the category listings. If i have violated any rules or standards by doing this, i will remove this submission as soon as possible. Till then Enjoy the synopsis and feel free to express whatever criticism you may have, be sure to be respectful and mature with your messages.

Thank you

With humble regards and respect,

-Crowscythe )

Deep at the darkest edges of the cosmos, a mystic realm exists. For eons at a time, it remains dormant until, when the universe is at its most critical juncture; its boarders give way and summons the greatest of beings of their respected worlds.

It does not care for the rebuttal or excuses of those that may refuse or resist its power. For this realm, needs only the verdict to decide a single champion of a single pantheon to become its only victor. Those that are able to survive are given their freedom, vast riches, and a glory that will mark the beginning of a new age.

For those that fall, shall fade until they are finally forgotten.

Now, the time has come again, to call upon Gods, to have immortals face off against one another on the great battlefield known simply as SMITE.

But, there are the few among the many pantheons that are suspicious of this strange land, those few who question and wonder the reasoning for this realm's existence. Will these few gods dare to find the truth, to join together, to fight even their own pantheons to discover the dark secrets that SMITE holds…?

Let us travel to one of the oldest pantheons that have lasted through out the eons. The Egyptian Pantheon has been regarded for their wisdom, their influence of the mystical order, and their ties with the cosmos. The gods within this order are as sturdy as their great pyramids and vast as their Nile River; a broadening hierarchy of powerful magic wielders, towering guardians, and strong warriors. But one in the immense ranks of their pantheon has weighed his mind with suspicious contemplation.

Upon a stone balcony, a God, one of the first to influence the land of his home, stood with firm posture as he gazed upon the shimmering sun as it made its rise. Its celestial glow blanketed the lands of yellow sand and made them sparkle like a sea of gold. Even The pyramids from the right of his view were glorious monoliths as they basked in the shining light. He could feel the warm breeze brush through the crimson lochs of his thick mane, his whiskers twitch ever so lightly.

But, as beautiful as this place was, this beautiful view that portrayed his home with such warm nostalgia was no more than cheap imitation. This God was far too wise to be enraptured in illusion like this. This was but an insult to his feral, golden eyes.

Yet he stood here, not to admire the scenery, but to contemplate. His mind weighed with great doubt and suspicion. In his deep thought, he wondered who was responsible for this affronting deed. To be abducted from his home, from Egypt, from his beloved mortals, his people, the warriors and solders he swore to protect, and be forced to take part in this contest of strength and skill against other gods, not those of his pantheon, but from others. He has faced many pantheons; the Olympians, the Devas, the Asgardians, the Aztecs, and the Shangdi. Few he has only met in combat, and most he has only heard from tales of their deeds. However, he suspects that a great battle between two or more pantheons will collide eventually. As a God of War himself, he should relish in this fact, but it only made his mind less at ease.

A true warrior never underestimates his opponent; those were the teachings he lived by and shared with his students. To preserve his pantheon, he must consider the possibility of an alliance.

But with whom?

He had a few candidates in mind, but before he can even proceed on that venture, he must speak with his Father.

In the midst of his pondering, two large golden doors behind him slowly opened as a small mortal entered with humble and respectful posture. He wore the traditional clothing of a pharaoh's servant; a clean, white tunic adorning the neck area with golden fabric, and black lace sandals. But the God knew that this mortal was nothing more than a fake apparition. They only referred to themselves as "Minions." None of them had any unique traits, or personality, no soul, not even names. They were just expendable pawns, another insult for this God for he believes that all mortals, no matter how high or low their class may be, they were more than just a means to an end.

"Lord Anhur." The servant addresses the Lion God as he bowed lowly, "The Celestial Ra may welcome your presence now."

And without so much as a glance, Anhur passes the minion and proceeds out the door.


	2. Chapter 2: Falcon's gleam

The temple's corridors were a perfect homage to the infinite networks that traveled through the great palaces of the Sahara. The great stone walls, illuminated by the massive hearths of golden flames, were embellished with endless hieroglyphs of ancient characters and illustrations. But it was all irrelevant, because, like a child's coloring book, the images retained no symbolic significance. A single hieroglyph-to an Egyptian God-carried a story, portrayed a legacy, captured an event that inspired truth and knowledge. But these walls, no matter how colorful or bountiful they were, were simply randomized, generic, cheap replicates of art that served only to grant a deluded sense of comfort to guests it privileged.

Anhur knew better though, like most of the Gods in his pantheon, they were far too wise to be appealed by such cheap imitations. He knew that with every pillar he passed, every stone tile he stepped, everything, just like the view of the land he gazed upon outside, was fake. And for the God of War, the Slayer of enemies, this display of dishonorable conduct made his blood boil.

However, his silent anger was soon quelled when the serene tone of a warm, and all too familiar voice, pulled his left feline ear up by a twitch, "I see you still have yet to adjust to your new stay, my mate?"

At a passing hall that crossed his own, standing at the corner, dressed in ravishing garnets of beautiful white and turquoise robes, was Anhur's wife, Mehit. Adorning her head was a thin circlet, gilded and dangling a single sapphire jewel, barely the size of a grape, between her softly relaxed brow. Including in her attire were multiple golden bracelets that coiled around her slender forearms and wrists without any strain.

"I am sorry if I appear restless." Anhur replies apologetically, his demeanor remained stoic, but there was genuine warmth in his words.

Mehit casually approached her husband, her soft, comforting palm graced the side of the War god's muzzle with a tender stroke, "You have every right to be. My noble Anhur, you worry for the mortal warriors you swore to protect, yet are confined to this realm with no answer as to why or how, just as every other god here."

"Not every god…" Anhur interjected softly, with a hint of disdain, "There are some, even in our own pantheon that relish in the conflicts we are forced to endure. Such as that damned reptile, Sobek." He let a deep growl escape through his teeth.

His wife calmed him once more with another stroke of her hand, "My mate, what are you planning to do?" she asked, but a glint in her concerned gaze suggested to Anhur that she may already know the answer.

"I plan to speak to my father. In fact, he expects me now…" He then gently takes hold of Mehit's hand away from his face as he gingerly clutched it in his own tender grip, continuing to say, looking deep into his beloved's eyes, "This fighting will promise no victor, but only destruction. If what I have in mind proves successful, then perhaps, more than one pantheon can expect salvation in their future…" He returned the same treatment his wife gave him as he clasped the side of her own muzzle with his palm, followed by his forehead gently placed against her own as he whispered, "It is not just the pantheon, or the mortals that are my only priority…your safety is my greatest concern…"

After a warm embrace, Anhur departed from his mate and preceded down the corridor as Mehit watched him walk, worried, but confident in every word he had said to her.

Anhur was the God of righteous victory, a champion that protected his fellow warriors and delivered them triumphs that trumped any doubts for future battles. His plans were always sound, his strategies had always proved successful. However, before this plan could be put into motion, he needed his father's approval.

No decision or choice is made before Ra's consent-and **only** his consent.

Anhur reached the end of the corridor and made his way through a massive, gaping door way that gradually opened with a grinding moan at the Lion god's passing. Upon entry into the throne chamber, he was blessed with the warm glow of a powerful solar radiance. The light shined as bright as the sun itself, shedding away any traces of shadow. The heat from the perpetual rays would've reduced any mortal to ash upon entering this chamber, but for Anhur, it was a gesture of fastidious greetings. And the source that was producing this celestial presence was none other than the Sun God himself; Ra.

He sat casually on a thrown of solid gold, its arms protruding heads of a particular breed of avian majesty that reflected the celestial pharaoh's likeness. The back was a firm slab that assumed a perfectly round shape, creating an ideal frame around the solar deity as his shimmering glow had become amplified by the reflective surface the throne retained.

As Ra's flare diminished, his form became more vivid. As the blinding light relinquished, Ra appeared just as the hieroglyphs of his temple had portrayed so accurately. He was a man, tanned skin as brown as chocolate, exposing an impressive upper torso of firm abs and tight pectorals. However, a massive, round, polished jewel, circled around by a twin headed serpent, laid at the center of his chest. The stone emanated brightly with a golden light; the source of where Ra's radiance receded. Shrouding his waist and sandaled legs was a gloriously regal apron, adorning colors of tangerine orange, gilded yellow, and lines of deep blue. Upon the headdress of Ra's Falcon head, was a smaller version of the jewel on his chest, sharing the same celestial glow.

"Anhur!" The Sun God greeted his son with great enthusiasm. His voice was deep, firm, yet full of energy and charisma.

The War God kneeled before the bottom of the steps that ascended the throne, but Ra stopped him half way as he said, "Please, my son, relinquish the formalities. No need to address me as though you are a servant."

"I _am_ your servant, Father." Anhur replied plainly.

Ra pinched the bridge of his narrow beak as he let out a soft sigh, "Ah, Anhur, such the soldier…At least you called me 'Father' this time. So there is still hope!" He curled a humorous smirk.

While he seemed nonchalant, Ra, including his first son and daughter, was one of the first Gods to witness the creation of the pantheon. His wisdom is nearly limitless, his power just as vast. Yet despite such authority at his command, Ra had seemed more…laidback, more forthcoming. In the beginning he acted as role of pharaoh and nothing more, but now, now he seemed more focused on trying to be a parent.

It was an abnormal transition for many, including Anhur; a god that was about military, structure, and honor, all of these things that represent the embodiment of a warrior. He had sworn dedication to be one of Ra's most dependable champions, but not for the sake of achieving approval from Ra, as a son would for his father, but simply to satisfy the role of the Pantheon's soldier.

It is a shame that such a change in Ra had happened not too long before they had all been summoned to Smite.

But that was a concern for another time. Anhur prepared himself as he addressed the Pharaoh, "Father, Thank you for allowing me to approach you with this issue."

"But of course." Ra replied, "You have proved to be my best advisor when it came to matters of conflict. Not to mention you are my eldest son, why would I not lend you me curious ear?"

Anhur continued, "As you fully know, we have yet to understand the nature of this land. What few facts that we do know for sure is of its name, its other occupants, and its intentions."

"To have us fight other Gods from neighboring Pantheons, yes I am aware."

"But since we are now already in conflict, not with just are old enemies but with newer ones, our forces have been spread thin. In fact, our pantheon has significantly weakened due to the absence of now Sobek, Osiris and Isis."

Ra's expression gradually curled into a faint frown, "Yes, ever since Geb's appearance in this realm, both his children almost immediately sided with him, not to mention a few others had decided to follow them as well. Sobek, that obnoxious crocodile, he never was very decisive, but at least Anubis seems to be still obedient, and the rest of our pantheon is either currently defending the border, like your sister, or are currently in the archives, struggling to find a solution to our dilemma."

Ra let out another sigh as he rested his cheek on his fist over the arm rest, "Honestly, that Geb is as stubborn as a…well, a rock. No doubt he still bares me ill will…" He then regained his enthusiasm as he resumed the conversation, "But let's not dwell on that. My minions tell me that you have a plan of your own you wish to discuss."

Anhur nodded, "As you know, Gods from other pantheons have shown great hostility towards us and have made it clear that they are our enemies. The Hindu Demon known as Bakasura tried to attack a shipment of potion supplies near the east three days ago. The trickster known as Loki made an attempt to infiltrate our armory the week before. At our current strength, we will not be able to thwart these attacks for much longer unless we, expect more of our fellow Gods to be summoned just as latest arrival was Serquet, or expand our forces."

Ra stroked the underside of his beak; "Go on…" he said with curious anticipation.

Anhur bowed his head lightly in respect as he pleaded, "Your majes…Father…I propose that we search for other Gods and recruit them."

Ra's brow tilted, "You wish to create an alliance with other pantheons?"

"I suggest we start small, assembling a team that consists of multiple pantheons."

Ra sat in his throne silently, pondering deeply, contemplating on the plausibility of this peculiar strategy. For a Pantheon, most Gods kept only to their fellow kin. Though, at the same time, there have been events in history that neglected this fact.

"An interesting notion…" Ra muttered.

Anhur waited silently for Ra's decision.

"Very well, I approve." Ra declared, but then added, "I have two conditions though. The first, I will have _you_ be the one to assemble this team."

Anhur's eyes widened, his voice cracked a moment of hesitation, "Me? But my lor...Father, I must stay here, at your side. I am sworn to protect the Pharaoh and…"

Ra cut him off promptly with a gentle tone as he said, "I am perfectly capable of protecting myself, and there are still other gods remaining here that can assist me if I ever need it."

Anhur, though still hesitant, ultimately complied with a soft sigh through his nostrils. He bowed respectfully as he replied, "As you wish, Father…but what of the second condition?"

Ra's smirk only stretched further, as a cunning glint glazed over his avian gaze…


End file.
